


Witness me

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I have 19 pages of notes for this fanfic idea this better be worth it, Multi, Post-Canon, and, and imma blast through all seven years watch me, as lenalee lee said "COME FIGHT ME", for dgm, for hp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could just flat out say it really. Allen was a trusted friend. With an internal nod, she explained herself to her dear friend. A small back story, an explanation of today’s findings as well as her current dilemma; the internal turmoil of taking young Harry away and raising himself herself or leaving him to the vultures. Her own logic or Dumbledore’s orders, what was she to chose? (on hiatus until summer, will update whenever my motivation comes back from the war, with the new anime adaptation announced, possibly very soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Path

It could have been considered a peaceful night in Surrey. ‘Could’ being an appropriate word to use. Minerva McGonagall on the other hand, was not peaceful. Appropriate words to describe her would be ‘livid’, ‘distraught’, ‘agitated’ and ‘worried’. More plainly so she was disgusted. Be it by the Dursley’s or Dumbledore’s actions? She was unsure. All she honestly, honestly wanted to do, was take Harry away and raise him herself. Lily would have definitively preferred _Minerva to her own sister._ She tentatively reached a hand forward before pulling it away. No that would be a bad idea.

"Kind of cookie-cut looking, but the flowers are pretty," the voice came from right beside her, friendly and familiar. A voice she hadn’t heard in years, which is why she jumped in surprise. She turned her head to her right, looking at the young boy staring at what he deemed to be a cookie-cut house. A broom was clutched in his left hand, a grin plastered on his face, and that famous left eye eagerly gearing into motion. A left eye she would have never thought to be activated ever again.

“Oh, Allen! You gave me a fright there,” he turned to her, his grin even brighter. His hair was still a mess, which meant that he had just recently arrived. He didn’t look different from when she had first meet him, many decades ago. It was an old, yet fond memory.

“Sorry about that… I actually had no idea I would be meeting you here, had I known I would have come better dressed,” he pointed to his dirty attire. She made a gesture that it was no big deal, he probably had no intention of being here that this particular moment so unplanned impromptu visits were of no real qualms to her. She found herself in a similar situation, but she did have to ask. What exactly was going on with his eye?

“All the Akuma have been exorcised, correct? I wonder what exactly could be causing this…?” she pondered to herself.

“I’m unsure, to say so myself. I was in Godric’s Hollow when my eye started acting up. It’s almost been over a century since it last activated, so it came as a surprise. I was in front of a house in ruins when it happened. All I could hear was a baby wailing, soon after a large hairy man stepped out of the house and flew on that motorcycle you see over there,” he pointed up to Hagrid’s fleeting form in the distance, “ so I followed him on broom, and I found you. So what brings you here, Minerva?”

She could just flat out say it really. Allen was a trusted friend. With an internal nod, she explained herself to her dear friend. A small back story, an explanation of today’s findings as well as her current dilemma; the internal turmoil of taking young Harry away and raising himself herself or leaving him to the vultures. Her own logic or Dumbledore’s orders, what was she to chose?

Allen nodded his head in agreement.

“Hey, uh, Minerva… I have a small question to ask you,” Allen asked nervously he looked on to the Dursley’s front porch, eyeing Harry with a ping of worry.

“Hum?” she looked to Allen curiously, wondering what exactly he could have been asking her.

“I remember you telling me a while ago, there was this dark arts spell called Horcrux, where the users soul could be split and put into objects, is it possible that…?” Minerva looked to Harry suddenly, the same worry that Allen had filled her face. Was it possible that? … No no, Dumbledore would have told her. No what was she thinking! That loon often kept groundbreaking information to himself! She felt herself boil up with rage.

“Yes, yes it most certainly seems to be so.” Her tone was laced with bitterness. Oh would Dumbledore get an earful when she returned. She stopped that train of thought quickly. Dumbledore would wonder how she would have figured it out. Was it possible Dumbledore himself had only hypnotized this outcome and was unsure that Harry was actually a horcrux? She couldn’t reveal Allen’s existence. What Allen wanted was tranquility and peace; he definitely did not want to be unwillingly dragged into another war.

She wondered what exactly she could do. 

“Your innocence could exorcise him, correct?” She asked her friend.

He looked to Minerva, a bit surprised by the question.

“In theory, it could. Horcruxes are similar to Akuma, in a sense. I mean they both have additional souls attached to their bodies. I’m guessing you’re thinking it’s worth a shot?” He asked Minerva. By the end of his reply he sounded somewhat amused. Minerva nodded; an air of content surrounded her. An agreement was made.

Without another word between them, Allen stepped forward, activating his innocence and removing the additional soul that had piggybacked on Harry. He wondered if he had just altered a great event in the child’s life. Would had it been for the best? Possible so. The scar would stay, even if the soul was gone. He smiled down at the boy as he brought him back to Minerva.

“What do you plan on doing now?” He wondered.

A silence sat between them. 

“I’ll raise him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me I have like 19 pages of ideas for this fanfic and it's amazing and my friend Prumery picked out the title and they're the only person I can talk dgm with so. I'm not strong on writing Allen anymore, last time I wrote a dgm fanfic was about 3 years ago holy shit.
> 
> A lot more characters will make appearances trust me. i HAVE A WHOLE BACK STORY PLANNED IT'S GREAT. Like i legit, for the first time in my life (i know amazing) actually planned out a fanfic.
> 
> also please tell me if allen is too ooc, like i said, it's been years! BUT DGM UPDATED I'M SCREAMING. 
> 
> (ps u can find drawings of what they would look like in this fanfic on my art blog *shameless self-advertisement*)


	2. Discoveries

Minerva spoke confidently. She could see no one else present at the moment better suited for the job. Allen smiled to her, nodding in approval. It could be for the best. He knew Minerva would definitively care for the child, that was a for sure. The Dursley’s on the other hand… Had what he heard from Minerva being true, they would have a freak once they say the young baby on their doorstep. 

A small letter is what would most likely brew hatred in their hearts. He took the letter in his hands and stared at it. Minerva stared at him before she supplied the information of what exactly that letter could contain. He nodded, soon after burning the letter in his hands, letting the ashes fly into the night.

The night’s wind stood between them as they watched the ashes flutter in the distance. Baby Harry broke the silence settled between them and they laughed. Not a laugh of hilarity, but a laugh of situational occurrences.

“It’s been good seeing you Minerva,” Allen rubbed his head as he gave her a tired smile. 

“A pleasure seeing you too Allen,” She smiled fondly to him before gently brushing Harry’s hair out of his face.

Allen pulled out his broom, ready to fly off into the night, when he remembered a few things he would believe useful for the Professor. Calling out to her, she stopped in looked to him in wonder. He explained that if she wanted to help diminish Harry’s scar, she should often rub the scarred area so that tissue could reform properly. Also he’d be stopping by more often, as long as she would allow it.

Minerva thanked him for the tip, and agreed that yes, he could stop by whenever he pleased. A friend of hers was always welcome within her household. With that, the two made final farewells and left before the rising sun graced their faces.

 

“You know, the wizarding world is really interesting. I can’t believe I’ve never heard of it till now,” gasped Road as she walked along the stone roads that made Diagon Alley. Clutched in her hand was the ever-frightened Lero. Walking behind them, but still keeping a close distance, was Tyki.

Owls chirped from where they stood in front of the shop, barrels of many things caught the Noah of Dreams attention. The pile of books she would have presumed would fall was an ever wonder to her, and the broomsticks! Lero was hoping she would finally get one so he could have a break.

“Not a hope.” Road curtly replied to the umbrella, Lero’s mood deflated. Allen laughed at the Noah’s interaction. Both Noah looked at him curious.

After a while, Road finally spoke up what both Noah had been thinking when Allen had called them upon for this impromptu trip to Diagon Alley. They had to say they weren’t one to reject upon the idea, they had never been so it was a great pleasure to finally have a reason to see what the Wizarding World was all about. To say the least they were a bit surprised by all the secrecy, but it wasn’t something that made them shy away. On the contrary, they were far more intrigued.

Allen explained that they had a few things to do here, Timcampy had been sent in advance to Gringotts to give them a warning he was coming to withdraw some money. Last time there had been no warning and they had to close down the bank. Not something they really wanted a repeat of.  He also wanted to pick up a few things, as well as possibly discover more information of what he had missed out in the wizarding world. Supposedly there had been a war. He wanted some information as to what it was. 

The street was still joyous after the fall of Voldemort, festivities were in full swing, the pub they had entered through was active with people partying and signing merry tunes. He had to tell Tyki, if he really wanted to, on the way back he could join some of the festivities. 

As they walked, newspapers flew wildly in the street, hitting Road in the face. Pulling it off she noticed how Tyki had started laughing at her misfortune. She shot him a glare. She gave a quick read of the front page. Well, a development Allen would love to see.

She caught up to him, a devious smirk on her face. She placed the newspaper in front of them, so both could see. In hushed whispers they exchanged words, not loud enough for Tyki to hear. She continuously gave side-glances to the Noah of pleasure, who seemed to try and ignore her tactics to agitate him.

“I’ll be seeing you than, Road. Also please don’t destroy the place,” with a distracted nod, Road vanished, leaving Tyki and Allen alone.

  

Allen explained he had a few favours to ask of Tyki. One at the moment was to help him collect information on the war that had just been ended, supposedly. He recounted what Minerva had told him, but new that with an ending like that, followers and devotees were still on the loose, possibly gathering horcruxes to give him a new life. For this reason, he would allow Tyki to do whatever he pleased, go into the bar from earlier, play some poker games and collect information. The more they knew, the better off they were. Another favour, one he knew he probably wouldn’t be much fond of, but really needed his help for, was to find a way to infiltrate into Voldemort’s followers. Gain trust, be a spy.

Tyki weighed the pros and cons to this endeavour. For one, he could do as he pleased within limitation, for another he could be killed if caught. Who was he kidding he couldn’t die is he decided to let anything that killed him go through him. Time to fuck shit up.  
  
Allen blew out a content sigh. Same old Tyki. With that thought said, Allen led them both into Gringotts, which was surprisingly empty for what seemed to be a bank. Tyki would have thought it would be bustling with people, but it was not. Was this part of the warning?  
  
He noted Timcampy happily seated at the front desk, a very tiny man, a goblin he presumed, awaited them to the side. He looked all around. They... They we all goblins? We're all wizarding banks run by goblins?  
  
"Mr. Walker, I am glad you took our advice this time I see," the goblin behind the counter seemed please that for once someone had listened to his advice. He noted Allen rubbed his head and nodded. He explained he would have not wanted to cause an inconvenience like last time. The goblin said it was quite alright, for he was one of the more pleasurable humans he had the chance to met during his time at the front desk. The goblin than lay his eyes on Tyki. A look of displeasure graced the goblin's face.  
  
"And who may you be?" he glanced Tyki up and down. After the quick look, he stared into his eyes; the tone he took was one that brought a frown upon his lips. He was about to reply when Allen grabbed his shoulder, one of his signal cues telling him to shut up.  
  
"Snarltrap, this is Tyki Mikk, one of my 'relatives'," Allen put the emphasis on relative. Snarltrap nodded, before he carried on chatting with Allen. During the time, Tyki followed along absorbing his environment. It kind of reminded him of those gaudy balls the old Earl used to drag him along too. Every time he went, wonderful fun awaited him! He rolled his eyes, yeah right more like sore feet and another unnecessary social event. God bless since Allen became the current Earl he had more free time to himself.  
  
Only peats left to bother him we're the souls wandering the ark and Road… little brat still bothering him with homework. You'd think after 200 years she'd finally leave high school? But nooooooooooo! High school is fun, she said. She gets her daily drama from there, she said. He grumbled to himself, which got him a look from Allen.  
  
They had entered the mining cart, passing many vaults. The first 3 vaults supposedly contained wizarding currency. Knuts, sickles and gallons were the currency used here. As they rode down, Allen had asked Snarltrap to explain the Wizarding Currency to Tyki.  
  
The Knuts being the lowest while the Gallon being the highest.  
  
There are 17 sickles in a gallon and 29 Knuts in a sickle and approximately 493 Knuts in a Gallon.  
  
A gallon would be the equivalent of give or take £5.  
  
That would be handy to know when he wanted to go to the pub and play poker, hoping wizards knew how to play poker that is. Allen nodded, as if reading his thoughts. Oh god bless. He could properly rob people out of information and money now.  
  
He could just feel Allen's disappointment from here. He smirked. He unwound, allowing himself to lay back and relax for the rest of the ride. He had to say it was an interesting ride down. They had to pass through a waterfall, getting himself soaked, which dampened his mood. ("You made quite a splash there, Tyki," Allen said in between laughs. Tyki glared at the current Earl. "And I'm glad we were able to find a nice shallow end for you to swim in." he smirked.)  
  
It seemed the vault they would be visiting was quite deep within the bank. He explained that the deeper they went, the more secure the vaults were. A couple of more minutes passed before they reached a large door. It was increased in white and gold. A large door with the Earl's crest emblazoned in it.  
  
So the Earl had known about the Wizarding world's existence. Interesting.  
  
Allen approached the door, placing his hand upon it. In one swift motion, the door opened up, revealing a large pile of golden coins, silver and bronze. There was a mismatch pair of objects scattered across the vault. Tyki looked on in awn. It was huge. He noted piles of books in one of the corners, some clothing in the other. He could see paintings as old as 5 centuries.  
  
"This vault was the first ever founded in Gringotts," Snarltrap answered Tyki's unspoken question, "the Earl has been one of our most faithful and trustworthy partner. So it seems to stay true with Mr. Walker," Allen had already left to go pick up various items from the fault. He pulled out a grim son and gold back that was trimmed with black. He dumped stuff within there as if it was endless… was it? Tyki wondered.  
  
"Now may I ask, what brings Mr. Walker to the Earl's vault after the defeat of Voldemort?" asked Snarltrap curiously. This time it seemed Allen had heard him from within the vault. He said he had a bit of information to brush up on and needed some money for a few purchases. He than placed a finger in front of his mouth, mimicking a gesture for silence. Snarltrap nodded. Tyki looked at the goblin and Allen curiously, wondering exactly what the silent conversation they had had.  
  
Without much they headed back, which seemed much faster than the way down. Timcampy returned to Allen's side, deciding it was high time to rest within his coat pocket. He fondly rubbed the golem’s head, happily welcoming him back.  
  
Both exited the shop, moving aside to let the people who wanted to exchange money in.  Allen stood there wondering where exactly they should go next. As Tyki had wonderfully supplied, they had a few choices such as "bad fashion sense shop" or "vintage bookstore" or "that one dark and decrypt shop" or "ice cream". Wonderful commentary from Tyki himself.  
  
"Do you want a wand?" Allen asked Tyki. Tyki shrugged, wand or not, it was all the same to him; whatever would make his job easier. Allen summed it down to "yes a wand would be nice if you're paying for it, what a doll". Allen slouched, was this is fate now? Tyki patted him on the back. With that they headed for Ollivanders.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i ended up spending a lot of time on this. I wanted to end this at fleurish abd blotts, but i decided to end it @ before they headed for Ollivanders. i hadn't even realized it was already over 2k. well long special chapter. probs gonna be this length from now on, i estimate from 800~7000 depending on my mood.


	3. Wand

 

Tyki had to say, the shop did live up to his description. Ollivanders was a small wand shop on the south side of Diagon Alley. It smelt of moldy wood. The shop was fairly small with a counter. Filled behind it seemed to be never ending rows of small sleek boxes. Exactly what was inside? He was unsure. He could assume wands though.

 

He noticed a chair in the corner of the room, and to none of his surprise, Timcampy tactfully seated within its confines. He grimaced to the golden ball who, in his own way, returned the gesture.

 

"Sir Walker, good afternoon. Now what brings you back here so soon, wand already broken? Or a wand for this young man?" he glanced over to Tyki, assuming it was the latter rather than the former.

 

"Pleasure to see you again Ollivander, and yes, we came to procure a wand for Tyki," he gestured to the man who had been taller than him. He made a small bow with his head, believing it to be a more polite thing to do, but Ollivander told him there was no need for formalities, as they were all friends. Tyki shot Allen a look while he shrugged; Ollivander was a great man.

 

He asked Tyki a couple of questions while the magical measuring tale took his measurements, which was somewhat annoying him. It continuously poked him aggravating him more. As he was about to swat the thing away, it dropped to the floor. Ollivander scurried off to the depths of his shop. From the back his voice was heard, calling out in an attempt to start a conversation with Allen.

 

"Elder, threstral hair, 14 inches, solid, correct Sir Walker?" Allen nodded his head from where he waited on the side. He seemed content from where he was, possibly laughing at Tyki in his current situation.

 

" Not broken, which is completely surprising," Ollivander nodded to that, as he returned with a wand. He spoke what it was composed of before putting it in Tyki's hand. He looked at it, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. Ollivander told him to 'give it wave' and so he did. And so he set the vase on fire. Ollivander took it away before hurrying off to get another wand, mumbling something under his breath.

 

Tyki turned around to stare at Allen.

 

"…Is he always like that?" he asked the younger man. Allen nodded with a grin. Oh man this was a lot more fun than he had expected it to be. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if Road was here, which reminded him…

 

" Hey Tim, I need to give a message for Road, tell her that when she has the time, to come down to Ollivanders and procure herself a wand, here are seven Galleons to pay for the fees," he reached into the velvety red bag and handed the golem 7 golden coins. The golden ball soon flew out of the shop to where ever the Noah of dreams was.

 

As he and been doing that, Tyki had gone throw many wand trials and errors until he had found the right wand. Reed, Dragon Heartstring, 18 inches. Yes a nice fit. With a small exchange of words, Allen handed Ollivander seven galleons and exited the shop.

 

As they walked on the cobblestone street, Tyki whispered a question to Allen.

 

"How does that man know you were knighted?" not many people knew the exorcists had been knighted by the queen after the end of the holy war. Even if they had been a catholic movement, they still felt the need to honour them as they had done a service to the entire world.

 

He replied that Ollivander had been alive at the time of that ceremony. One cannot deny ones self to another if they were already known. Plus Ollivander could keep a secret. If Allen said so.

 

 

He wasn't exactly sure who this 'Lavi' was, but the girl he had bumped into seemed sure abdomens on calling him that. She spoke Italian, a language he knew well. Well he knew many languages well; he was a vagabond who had to learn the language of the country he had found himself in. He liked to call himself 'Little hobo' like that dog on TV he had seen that one time.

 

The girl in question called herself 'Miranda'. She seemed quite frantic, skipping conversations here and there, talking about this war and how 'he doesn't have his memories back' and ' and he was the one who dared me to reincarnated' with such inclusions as 'Allen and Lenalee I hope you’re not the same'. Allen and Lenalee. Those names. It was a long shot, a very long shot. He's been wondering about this for his entire life. The only thing he ever remembered. Those names.

 

"Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee?" Miranda almost cried tears of joy when he had spoken those names. She was going in for a hug when he held her back. He wasn't used to physical contact. Not much of a fan considering he'd only ever gotten bad physical contact.

 

"Hey hey calm down, who exactly are Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker?" Miranda pulled away, unsure of how exactly to start on her story. She explained that since he didn't seem to have fully regained his memories yet she could trigger some rather unpleasant things and that it would be best to stay in the brevity, if he was okay with that? They could go back to her house too. Get him a change of clothes, a shower if he wanted as well as a meal. She explained her parents ran a sort of orphanage. Usually abandoned children could stay as long as they needed.

 

Lavi thought it over. The offer seemed to good to be true. He really wanted to know about Allen and Lenalee though. Plus a shower honestly sounded nice. He took Miranda's hand. She smiled brightly as if something amazing had happened. They soon took off running. As they ran through the streets of the city, he had to say, Lavi really did sound like a nice name.

 

"Miranda! We're out of corn beef!" Lavi yelled as he looked through the cupboards. Honestly whenever they needed to make corn beef sandwiches, the corn beef always vanished.

 

"Check in the cupboard next to the fridge!" he heard her yell from upstairs. Oh. He went to verify if it was there. Yup there it was in plain sight. Well. This was worse than last time. Last time he had a reason at least. Did someone really expect him to see anything on his right? No. No he was wearing an eye patch.

 

A pecking came from the window. He stopped cold in his tracks.

 

It couldn't be. He turned himself fully to see what exactly was peeking at the window. Yup there it was, in all its feathery glory. An owl. A beautiful tawny owl. Well than. He opened up the window, letting the bird in and petting it. It cooed happily.

 

He made his way to the stairs, standing in front of it. With an intake of hair, he yelled.

 

"Mom, Dad, Miranda! We have an owl!" that definitively got their attention. They were downstairs in less than 20 seconds. They looked at Lavi dumbfounded; the owl was happily rubbing against his cheek. He handed them the letters he and Miranda had received.

 

To say the least he wasn't really surprised. Exorcists reincarnated as wizards a majority of the time. Wizards were usually the ones wielding innocence. It was normally why many bizarre things happened around them. Innocence was so closely tied to magic it was hard to distinguish between the two. And when their 2 histories both intermingled with each other like spaghetti he was surprised that they hadn't even known of each other’s existence until the end of the holy war. Were they really that excluded? Yes, yes they were. He was speaking from first hand experience of his past life. They honestly had no idea.

 

He wondered if technology and magic could finally mix. Probably not. You know creating a magical television could be interesting. And maybe a bit to advanced for that society now that he thought about it.

 

Their parents over looked the letters, at first believing it to be a joke, though when it was said someone would be coming to meet them in a week time to explain further details about the wizarding world. They were shocked to find out that, yes. The wizarding world was real. Yes, Miranda and Lavi Russo were both wizards. Yes Lavi was surprised to find out his original surname was O' Connell, but they understood that he was adopted by the Russo’s and they would make the correct adjustment to the papers.

 

He wondered what house he would be sorted into this time.

 

Lavi and Miranda retreated back to their shared room. The prospect of learning magic had Miranda amazed as well as frazzled. She was asking herself questions with no real want for answers. "I wonder what the wizarding world is like?" "what exactly does Hogwarts look like?" "are there other wizarding societies?" "I wonder what magic is like, if it's like innocence or not".

 

Lavi smiled.

 

"Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland, and it’s divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. " he recited as if it was an ingrained memory. Last time I got into Hufflepuff after the hat gave up attempting to put me in any of the three houses. " He grinned. Hufflepuff was interesting he did have to say so. People thought Slytherin was bad? Hufflepuff is where everything happens. You can't do anything in that school without a Hufflepuff knowing.

 

"They divide us?" she stammered nervously. Lavi nodded as he gripped his toes.

 

"‘S not all that bad, normally people from other houses hang out with you, but everyone's got a death grudge against Slytherin." Miranda raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Wondering exactly what kind of death grudge.

 

"Lots of bad wizards came out of Slytherin, not to say bad wizards haven't come out of other houses, because they have, but people seems to have this death grudge against Slytherin because of its founder. Which reminds me, when we go to Fleurish&Blotts I've got to pick up books on what happened recently in wizarding history as well as books on the four founders. There have been some inconsistencies in the stories. Plus I want to shove in everyone's face that Slytherin isn't evil and everyone from there is death itself" he seemed to have started ranting to himself, but Miranda nodded along with him.

 

"Can I ask why though?"

 

"Allen would be in Slytherin."

 

Oh.

 

Okay by all means go ahead.

 

A silence sat between.

 

 

"How do you not know about the wizarding world when I've talked about it before with you on the ark," Lavi had suddenly shot upright in his bed, a confused look on his face.

 

Another silence.

 

"I-I became confused by your conversations…" he heard a low mutter. Lavi almost choked on his saliva from the laughing fit he got. A pillow was thrown at him, knocking him into the wall.

 

"You're laughing at me yet you’re the one who didn't know English was a universal language." she hid nervously behind her pillows as she ditched out that dirty blow.

 

Another silence sat between them.

 

"Let's agree to not mention this again." Lavi stated suddenly. Miranda nodded happily with the agreement. Better to just leave them with their current wounds instead of starting a full on fight.

 

Better some of their stupidities left unsaid.


End file.
